


As Long as There are Stars Above You

by enviouspride



Series: Virion Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviouspride/pseuds/enviouspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor recieves some bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as There are Stars Above You

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by a prompt on dragon_age@LJ.

The letter crumples in his hand as he makes a fist. Sighing, Virion fed some corn to the raven and gave it's feathers a stroke. He didn't dare read the words again; he knew it had to be true but reading it again might bring the tears, finally, from his eyes. His legs carried him, numb and unfeeling , deeper into the dense woods north of the camp.

Virion unclenched his hand after a while, short nails digging into his palm becoming too much to bear. Though it was nothing compared to the pain clutching in his chest. Everything was cold. Tears that had been threatening to fall finally made it onto his cheeks and back to the soil. The sun had fallen behind the tall trees, shadows cast all around him. Soft grass beneath his feet did nothing to quell the sadness, neither the dapples of brightly coloured flowers that almost seemed to glow and glitter like the stars high above.

The silence, at least, was somewhat comforting. No other sounds but an occasional cricket or bird chirping. Virion sat on the cold soil, drawing his legs close to his chest in one last ditch effort to warm his aching heart. 

A muffled grunt broke his lamentation; then another; and a third. Evidently someone was finding it harder to navigate the forest than he.

"Ah, I thought I'd find you here." Dorian sounded cheerful, he mustn't have known yet. Virion did not turn to face the new presence in the wood, his eyes locked on the sky through the towering trees. "Varric said a letter arrived and then you were gone." His lover spoke softly, voice like velvet in the night. Dorian kneeled next to Virion.

Something small rustled above in the trees, diverting Virion's attention briefly. Another raven from the Nightingale - no note attached to this one - the easily distinguishable red painted feathers a stark contrast against the green of the leaves around it.

Dorian didn't push the subject, for which the elf was grateful, so in silence they sat. The darkness pulled in close with every passing minute, silence becoming more and more deafening as even the animals retreated to their homes. Even the animals had homes to return to.

"Josephine was calling in some favours to send soldiers to protect my clan. They...didn't make it in time." He had recited every word in his head a dozen times before they all came tumbling out, like a fledgling first learning their magic it was clumsy and fast and it was over before he had a chance to process it any further. He sighed, not knowing what else to say, he couldn't find the words to explain. Dorian simply rested his head into the crook of Virion's neck, one arm tucking itself around his back.

The Dalish had no homes but the cloth tents over their heads in the night and the people around them. The people were what made it home and now they were gone. All of them, gone. Gone as if they had never been there to begin with; no one but Virion to remember them.

After a long moment of silence, Virion broke it again, "we used to travel through places like this, the nights were never cold with so many people around. So much joy... and love.

"To sleep below the stars every night, it wasn't exactly what anyone would call comfortable but before the Inquisition it was the only thing I had to call home. They were the only thing." Virion knew that Dorian could have no relatable equivalent. Maybe he didn't need one, and he just needed someone who could listen - and Dorian was definitely good at listening when he wasn't busy talking about himself.

"They've gone to the Creators now..." Dorian said with apprehension, "or, Maker, they could be at Andraste's bosom for all I know! That's... not what matters. It doesn't even matter if there is nothing after death. Just think about this, it doesn't matter where you are as long as there are stars over your head you should remember clan Lavellan and remember that you're always home."

Virion pulled his love close, more tears falling this time onto Dorian's leathers. They embraced as he sobbed for his fallen kinsman but he would not forget the words. Because Dorian was right, after all, they would always be looking down on him.


End file.
